Today
by Konoe3
Summary: Alfred just decides it's over with postponing things because of his laziness OR any other reason.


**Alright. This was just a quick idea I got, so I wrote it. I'll re-read and control it tomorrow, 'cause I can barely keep my eyes open :D I guess I really work the way Alfred does in this...ACTUALLY, totally like him. I practically used my own experience. How sad though. I HATE my job, and if I didn't need the money, I wouldn't even bother.**

**P.S. My dear Iggy, that's for you :D :D Sounds like us, doesn't it?**

* * *

><p><em>Tik tok.<em>

The dark office was filled only with the sound of constant clapping of keyboard and rather quiet ticking of the big, old-looking clock in the corner. Suddenly the clock was making only sound in the room as the one writing stopped.

Alfred sighed as he rubbed his sleepy eyes under dirty glasses. He absolutely detested working, especially when working late night. He could barely see on the keyboard, it being illuminated only by a small table lamp on his left and that little amount of computer light that could reach it. His sore eyes must have been all red, since he had been working for hours. And also his back and his hands.

He just hated working, being it activity that made him work like a monkey. Filling in another form after another, maybe reading something completely boring and useless, usually when he could have been doing something much better. But work was like obligatory to him, and as much as he hated it, he had to do it.

That night was no different. He had been kicking back all day and started working after dinner, about eight p.m. He brought coffee with him, putting on his big dark-wooded table and switching on computer. He was convinced he'd be able to do it quickly this time and have some free evening with telly. How he should've had realized, he never did his work as quickly as he could, usually being distracted by bunch of other things around. Even if it meant doodling on the note paper or staring out of the big window on his left. He'd do anything to avoid working, always hoping the server would crash or something like that. It never did, and he always ended up working until really late, and then just went straight to bed.

But at least that day he had a good reason to start working so late. He was out with Arthur, of course. They hadn't seen each other in while, so they decided to go shopping together, since both of them needed to buy something.

As he had started working, he became lost in thinking, like every time anyway.

It was wonderful day for Alfred, being able to relax at least a bit and spend some time with the Englishman. Sure, they couldn't avoid some quarrel now and then, but they really had a nice time.

Then it came. Saying goodbye. It meant two things for Al.

The first one was leaving Arthur. It never stopped being painful and he sincerely hated it, since he couldn't spend as much time as he'd want to with his boyfriend. They barely saw each other, being left to texting every night, even about the stupidest things, just not to feel so much alone yas they would never admit they were.

And the second thing was that he had to work. In reality, it was truly his work that kept him so busy that he didn't have time for anything or anyone else. But he couldn't simply refuse to do it. No way.

And that was what he repeated to himself as he kept staring at the screen, unable to move a single finger to do some work.

''Come on, Al, this is the last time!'' he whispered to himself as he, feeling disgusted from all that work, reached to the keyboard and resumed to work.

''Do this and you're free!'' he said as he was looking forward to his soft, comfortable bed. It wasn't that much true, he still had some work left for the next day.

''Tomorrow…'' he kept talking to himself ''tomorrow, it'll be the very last one thing to do. I'll do it quickly…'' he continued, setting up actually a quick pace to writing.

_Tik tok._

And the time passed by.

_Tik tok._

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but still forced himself to write. He wouldn't give up, he was the hero! Even though the enemy was exhaustion and keyboard.

_Tik tok._

It was really late when he finished. After pressing 'enter' for the last time, he rested in his big, suddenly unbelievably comfy chair, and felt like he had just saved the world. Like big release washed over him, leaving him sighing contently.

''And done..''

He stretched his arms in the air, trying to move his stiffened back a little and yawned. He spent off his computer, and went to wash. Just when he was brushing his teeth, he realized he still had one thing to do before sleeping.

The thought he could do it in the morning crept in his mind immediately, and he almost succumbed to it, but then he spit out tooth paste and said to himself a loud, clear 'no'. He wouldn't start another circle of postponing things right after he finished one. He'd do it!

He washed out his mouth and went to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and grabbed his phone, quickly grabbing his phone and finding the right number.)

It rang once. Twice.

Then the 'click' sound came and familiar tone appeared.)

''Hello? Alfred, just what time is it at your place?''

He had to smile as he look over at the alarm clock on his side table.

''Half past one.''

''I thought so. Why are you calling me? You should be sleeping.''

'' I know babe, I just wanted to tell you that from now on, I'll do my work right away so we can be together much more! Isn't it great?'' his voice suddenly 'woke up', sounding all enthusiastic and happy over his newly found resolution.

It took a moment for Arthur to react.

''Well, that's certainly nice, but it's not even eight in the morning here. You're a lucky one you didn't wake me up lad. Couldn't it wait till your morning?''

''No, it couldn't.''

Alfred heard him sighing on the other end. But it really couldn't wait. It was part of his resolution to!

''Why not, love? You must be sleepy.''

'' Hey, I just called you to tell you that I won't let any other of our moments slip, that I'm gonna try harder so we will have more time, so we can make the most of it, and you worry about me being sleepy. Weirdo.''

'' I…I really appreciate what you're saying, but it could wait. I don't want you to be up that late. It's not healthy.''

''It couldn't wait.''

This time Alfred said it more clearly, simply stating it. Tik tok. Another moment passed before the other one spoke again.

''Why?'' he sounded curious what got into American that it was so urgent.

''Tomorrow could be one day too late. I don't want to miss anything anymore! If I want to make a change in my life, I gotta start TODAY! Tomorrow would be late!''

Arthur couldn't really say he completely understood it, but it sounded pretty good to him. That was his Alfred, maybe a little exhausted, but still plain and honest.

''Alright, you've told me. I'll remember it, so don't worry and go to sleep. You need it.''

There was no need to tell that twice. Alfred just said his good night and hung up and drift to sleep only moments after.

Arthur smiled as he continued his breakfast. He couldn't tell him it practically was that 'tomorrow'.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, simple and kind of stupid. Sorry :D Feel free to tell me your opinion, or just leave review. Thanks for reading :D<strong>


End file.
